


Revenge Served Cold

by KyloThiccc



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A seriously pissed off Ryder, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Paragade (Mass Effect), Pissed off Ryder, Revenge, Reyes Vidal - Freeform, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloThiccc/pseuds/KyloThiccc
Summary: Reyes was tortured by Kaetus for killing Sloane. But, Kaetus wasn't aware that Reyes is the Charlatan. He only wanted information about the mysterious figure. After Kaetus let Reyes go, a very pissed off Ryder pays the last remaining Outcast group a visit.





	Revenge Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I'm a terrible author. And even worse at action scenes. I tried here.

Of course he saw her in action, she found an Outcast fort, where Reyes had already hacked their security cams. He'd seen her in action only a few times but she always reserved herself. It wasn't until the Outcasts found Reyes, thinking he was an agent of the Charlatan did he finally see her unreserved, via the cams.

'She's one incredible human biotic.' He thought.

Watching the biotic field ripple around her body, pulsing when she biotic charged forward. What surprised him most was the use of a flamethrower omnitool setting. He watched the vid, memorized how she whipped out her Predator S. Killing the mercenary with a head shot as he reached out to her, attempting to beg for mercy. More mercanaries had filled the small cave, Kadara was almost all connected by tunnels. He watched over twenty men fill the room. A number of Asari pariahs and Krogan. He saw her left hand go for the N7 Hurricane on her hip. The mercs waited for her to ready herself, for they arragantly thought she was the one who was going to die.

"SAM, biotic interface mode." She whispered loud enough for the security system to pick up on her voice. Moving a golden lock of hair out of her eyes. She smiled at the merc closest to her. He was scared. His rifle clinked against his armor as he shook.

The merc let out a startled gasp when Ryder biotically teleported next to him, her blue field enveloping him, lifting him off the ground. He screamed as he floated as if in zero gravity. She threw the Predator S pistol at the second closest merc, grabbing the Asari blade on her leg. The blade was elegant, flicking together to form a sword.

Ryder cut through his leg like butter; the man screamed in pain, his hands fumbling where his leg had been. Blood splattered across her armor, the black Helious Defender, crimson gore on her face. His pained cries echoed off the cave walls. The other mercs didn't bother to help their brother, still biotically floating, screaming. Blood dripped from her blade, her biotics rippling around her. The dark cave lit by her power. She eyed the other mercs. She saw the uncertainty in their movements.

A Krogan finally had enough, he charged straight for Ryder, letting out a battle cry. She lanced the human merc that she had amputated sending out a biotic explosion, knocking the Krogan off his feet. Krogans face had the look that he couldn't believe he had been knocked on his ass. Reyes had to stop himself from laughing.

"SAM, load Infiltrater profile." Ryder whispered again.

The Krogan cursed loudly as the woman used a tactical cloak as she ran away from him.

"Where are you, you coward?" The Krogan yelled, his friends behind him with guns ready. Hearing a small tink down at his feet, the Krogan looked down. Realizing it was an omni grenade, he swore right as it blasted him upward. He hit the roof of the cave, his body armor cracking the rock. Hitting the ground, the splash of blood echoing around the remaining mercs. They watched in silence as Ryder decloaked, sinking her blade into the Krogans chest plate.

"Christ." A human merc whispered.  
"Goddess..." An Asari chimed in.

"SAM, load Sentinel profile." Ryders armor was enveloped with tech armor. The bright orange contrasting around the black armor. She bent her knees; blade pointed into the air, her SMG pointed at the mercs ready to strike.

"FUCK HER UP!" An Asari screamed, all at once, the remaining mercs charged at her. Ryder gave a toothy grin, charging in herself. She used the jet pack in jer suit to propel herself forward, slicing through two of the Outcast mercs. Ryder whipped around, firing her Hurricane at the Pariah who attempted to rise her backlash barrier only to fall to a barrage of bullets. Her body crumbled to the floor, unrecognizable as an Asari aside from the blue blood. Six Outcast mercs swirled around Ryder, forming a circle around her. Ryders smiled a wicked smile, producing the annihilation field again. All six mercs lifted up off the damp rock.

"Oh fuck!" A small voice rang out behind Ryder. A sniper began to take position, the red beam taking aim. A shot vibrated the air, hitting Sara Ryder in the side of her abdomen. The tech armor took the brunt of the damage, but the shot still managed to bring Ryder to a knee. Sara got to her feet, unleashing a throw at one of the bobbing men. The multiple explosions made the air pulse. Over fifteen Outcasts surrounded her.

"You're not getting out of here Ryder!" A familiar voice called out. Kaetus, that slippery bastard escaped death for the last time. Reyes noticed Sara's hands balled into fists as the Turian approached her.

"The only one leaving this cave is me. You can't stop me. You came after the one person I care about more than my family."

"Look around you! You're outnumbered. You stupidily decided to attack my HQ alone? I drew back all available units out on patrol. They'll be back any minute. You're a dead woman Ryder. Put down your weapons and you might be shown some mercy. Which is more than you deserve." The Turian spat at her. Ryders eyes widened in deviance. He passed back and forth in the doorway to freedom. If she had to fight him in the shity Kadara Badlands, so be it. Today, Kaetus dies. She didn't care how or when. Kaetus was still as cocky, always underestimating the Pathfinder.

"No." The woman began to form as much biotic energy as she could. Blue aura forming around her, blue flames kicked at the Outcasts who tried grab her. Bullets ricocheted off of her flame shield.

"STOP HER!" Kaetus screamed. He turned to run, only to hear the sonic boom as Ryder propelled forward. Her body slammed into his with such force; he was thrown over twenty feet through the cave entrance, straight into the Badlands.

In combat, she was ruthless. Reyes would hate to be on the receiving end of that.


End file.
